The Soldier and the Seer
by Chicory21
Summary: Will Bard and Finian find love with the two new mysterious sisters? Has Sebastian finally met someone who can see right through him? BardXOC FinianXOC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own kuroshitsuji nor do I own the characters (except for my OCs).

The wind and rain attacked fiercely, forcing the trees to bend making them scream as they their bodies seemed to be torn apart. She wanted to scream, to cry out in agony as the wind and rain stab at her fresh wounds and plastered her auburn hair and torn clothes to her body, but she could not. If she did that it would wake the precious cargo that now slept on her back, her little sister. She could feel her trembling and clinging to her in her sleep, she would not last much longer in this weather. That was when she spotted them, lights in the distance; she gripped her sister tighter, turned her face to the ground, and mustered the last of her strength as she charged through the storm.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but she finally reached the door, not bothering to knock as she opened it. She stumbled inside and collapsed onto her knees gasping for breathe and carefully lowered herself to the ground, shifted her sister to the floor so as not to wake her. She was about to let herself fall into the arms of sleep when she suddenly felt as though she was being frozen and scorched all at once.

"It was quite rude of you, miss, to barge into the Phantomhive household without an invitation; and incredibly rude to do so without knocking." A silky male voice stated calmly.

The girl's pale blue eyes widened as she met the eyes of the man before her and she let out a terrified blood curdling scream as she fainted to the floor. Her sister lay beside her still sleeping soundly.

Sebastian stared down at the girl, his eyebrows knit together in thought almost oblivious to the three servants who had run into the room.

"Oh Sebastian that sounded so frightenin'! What was it, a ghost? Or a Banshee? that's it a banshee, Yes! Ooooh how terrifyin'!" Mei-Rin cried excitedly.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Mey-Rin it was not a…"

However, before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a terrified Finny "Oh no not a Banshee! How scary!...ummm what's a Banshee?"

"Bloody hell Finny, how could you be scared of something if you don't know what it is?", Bard retorted.

Sebastian cleared his throat loudly "If you three would have taken the time to look at the situation, before losing what little minds you have, you would clearly see that the disturbance was nothing more than a couple of young…ladies".

"Sebastian! I ordered you to see who had entered my mansion, I recall saying nothing about scaring them to death." Ciel said as he leisurely walked down the stairs.

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart, "My apologies my lord. Though I assure you I did nothing, but speak to the young lady."

"Can't blame her for screamin' then, Sebastian probably threatened to bake her into a pie". Bard stated frankly.

The other two servants nodded their agreement vigorously. Sebastian glared menacingly at the three servants who had suddenly become completely erect and serious.

"Sebastian find these ladies a place to sleep. It would be nuisance to bury their bodies if they died of a cold".

"Yes, my lord".

Sebastian gently lifted the younger girl from floor and turned to Bard innocently smiling.

"Bard carry the screamer won't you?"

Bard nodded curtly and bent down to pick her up, her wet body and clothes soaking his own. He couldn't help but feel her body as they walked; after all he was carrying her bridal style. Yes, he could feel her too clearly: her ribs were well defined as though she had not had a decent meal in a while, he could still feel defined muscle in her legs, he could feel her shaking slightly and he had a feeling it was not only from the cold, and finally he felt her stir. Bard almost stopped dead in his tracks as the girl opened her eyes, he had never seen such pale blue eyes…they were so eerily beautiful. Come to think of it the rest of her face wasn't half bad either, despite the fresh cuts. Her skin was pale, though not in a sickly way, she had soft features: a heart shaped face, gently curving cheek bones, and a nose that fit her face well.

"Where's Cecelia?" the girl asked, eyes frantic.

Bard assumed that must be the one Sebastian was carrying. "She's safe." Bard said suddenly feeling nervous under her gaze.

The girl closed her eyes and nodded, then opened them again suddenly. "Who are you?"

"Bard"

The girl smiled mischievously, "Then, play me a tune." She said passing out again, this time relaxing into Bard.

"This room should do nicely. Bard laid her on the bed. Meyrin you can handle undressing and changing them on your own, can't you?" Sebastian said almost tauntingly.

"Yes Sir!"

Bard laid her on the bed, but as he did so she began mumbling something. He knit his eyebrows in concentration trying to hear what she was saying.

"D…de…dem…dem…on" She mumbled.

"What she say?" Meyrin said loudly.

"Shhh! Quiet down Meyrin, you wanna wake 'em up?"

"No, sorry Bardroy, but what did she say?"

"Deem on…I think."

Sebastian's eyes momentarily widened in surprise; though it was too fast for the other two to notice.

"Deem on what?" Meyrin asked curiously.

"I don't bloody know she said it not me!"

Sebastian left the room, leaving Meyrin and Bard arguing in forcful whispers in the room. Sebastian walked down the hall, his every footstep echoing in the silence like thunder. His mouth spread into an open mouth grin.

"How very interesting" He said, as his eyes began to glow a menacing red.

(AN): sorry if this chapter is so short. This is my first fanfiction. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism. Oh and tell me if it's horrible and I should just end it now. THANKS!


End file.
